Parallèle World
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Alors qu'une menace pèse sur les différents mondes menaçant la disparition de l'univers tout entiers, un homme ayant déjà vu la fin de l'univers à plusieurs reprise, décida de stopper cet événements sauvant les personnes dont la mort était prévue avec l'aide de la Machine et des Jeagers. Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Certains vivent, certains meurent. Un homme avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de vie.

Cet homme c'était le Docteur. Mais ce que cet homme ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait réussi à voyager entre les univers parallèles et que sans faire exprès, il avait croisé son double, Barty Crouch Jr et la double de Rose Tyler, Shirley Crouch.

Le Docteur avait, il y a fort longtemps, perdu sa fille. Eden qui était dans une relation bizarroïde avec le Maître. Bizarre ? Parce qu'elle vivait sous apparence de spectre. Mais elle s'était régénérée, sauf qu'a l'heure actuelle, sur ses deux cœurs, un seul battait. Elle était donc sous coma artificiel.

Ensuite, Léo Saxon, qui faisait partit d'une autre ligne temporelle tout comme Andrew Noble. Andrew avait lui aussi survécu à cette Guerre du Temps. Il n'avait pas fuis. Il habité la planète Terre, c'était fait passé pour un humain pour vivre de son métiers avec ses cybermen qui l'emmerdaient au plus haut point. Andrew Noble, membre de la Criminel de Gallifrey, spécialiste des Cyberman ! Léo lui, avait fuis sa propre ligne après un assassinat qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Tony Stark, Iron man… Après les évènements de New York et avec le Mandarin, il vivait à la Tour Stark avec Julia et Pepper. Vivant de ses armures qui ne l'omnibulait plus autant que cela. Julia avait trouvé un travail dans un magasin.

Enfin, en l'an 2048 ou les Androïd faisaient équipe avec les flics, le Docteur n'avait hélas pas réussit à sauver à temps John Kennex. Il était, pour une fois, arrivé trop tard.

Le Docteur voyageait avec Clara Oswald. Il en était à sa onzième apparence. Mais son ancienne régénération vadrouillait encore dans un monde à pars sous l'apparence d'un MétaCrisis. Souvent le Docteur croisa des anciens compagnons, connaissances tel que Shirley Crouch ou Julia Stark et voir Chuck Hansen.

Cet homme s'appelle ou est connu sous le nom du Docteur. L'homme des étoiles, l'homme qui possède une boite magique plus grande à l'intérieur ! Cet homme avait sauvé d'innombrable de vies qu'il décida d'arrêter et juste de rendre des fois des visites de courtoisie. Malgré qu'il sait que l'avenir proche mettra les mondes en danger.


	2. The Message

Chapter One : The Message.

Le Docteur dans son Tardis virevoltait autour des commandes qui entouraient la colonne de cristal. Clara qui était de son côté, le Docteur avait entré les coordonnée du Londres de 2048, pour montrer à sa fille impossible comment serait le futur. Il avait décidé d'aller voir un ami qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver à temps.

Mais…

D'un coup, une violente secousse chamboula la boîte bleue. Clara revenant de la cuisine où elle avait encore essayé de faire son fameux Soufflet regarda son ami qui jonchait sur le sol, s'agrippant à une des rambardes lors de la deuxième secousse moins violente que la première.

« Docteur ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

-Je vais bien… Merci Clara. Eleven se retourna vers la colonne de cristal inquiet, Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sexy… » Demanda ce dernier à l'égard de son vaisseau.

Le Docteur avait tant aimé que le Tardis puisse lui répondre comme la dernière fois avec les Pond. Le mot de « voleur ! » résonna doucement dans sa tête. Il eue un sourire en y repensant.

« Où allons-nous ? Questionna Clara intriguée.

-On devait aller au Londres de l'an 2048, répondit le Docteur avec une petite moue d'enfant.

-Comment cela ?

-Le Tardis a eu… Comme un léger bug, rajouta-t-il avec un rictus nerveux.

-Comment ça un bug ? Demanda Clara.

-Au moment où nous devions atterrir… Le Docteur prit une profonde inspiration, Le Tardis a comme qui dirait refusé de se matérialiser… Donc on est en libre orbite autour de quelque chose… Soit disant, selon les scans… l'endroit aurait disparu. »

Clara en resta pantoise.

Le Docteur avait déjà vu et connu cela lors de sa précédente incarnation. Quand la Terre avait été volée. Ainsi que d'autre planète comme Adipose3. A croire que cela avait recommencé.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Clara, annonça Grand Menton d'une voix monotone. Je dois vous ramenez chez vous.

-Pas question ! S'écria la brune. Je reste avec vous Docteur. »

Il sourit doucement avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la petite brune en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« La Terre… »

Il fut interrompu par une brûlure venant de l'intérieur de sa veste, au niveau d'un de ses cœurs. Cette brûlure était due à un message psychique.

Rapidement, il fouilla ses poches et sortit son gadget et regarda le message tout excité car cela faisant longtemps qu'il en avait reçu un. Il fit son blablabla habituel.

« Que dit le message ? Demanda Clara.

-« Help ! Please Doctor… Come to Help us ! » Cita-t-il. Clara, vous souvenez-vous de Shirley Crouch ?

-Oui c'est la fille de Bartemius Crouch Jr… Un partisan de Voldemort… Pourquoi ? »

Le Docteur la regardant sérieusement. Puis il se mit à courir vers les commandes pour machiner les boutons du Tardis.

« J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ! Comme si tout le monde était en danger. Comme si tous les mondes, parallèles ou non …. Ont été volé. .. »

Eleven se stoppa net regardant Clara à travers la colonne de cristal.

« Que… Vous pouvez répéter ?

-Hogwarts, Hong Kong 2007, Londres 2048, New York et Cardiff 2012… Ainsi que le Pays des Merveilles! … Comme s'ils avaient tous… Disparu comme par « Magie ». Dit le Docteur.

-Disparu ? Répéta Clara septique.

-J'ai lancé un scan suite à notre non atterrissage… Clara… Londres 2048 a disparu… Comme les autres lieux… Les mondes parallèles, planètes Clara… Ont disparus !

-D'où le message… »

Le Docteur sourit doucement avant de relever la tête. La main sur la poignée de dématérialisation. Il l'abaissa alors et le Tardis se dématérialisa. Il regarda Clara toujours, le regard sérieux.

Direction la Terre, celle de Clara, pour pouvoir se poser et réfléchir à la situation.


	3. Always be A Wizard

Chapter Two : The Wizard.

Alors que Shirley se réveilla brusquement de la chambre où elle logeait avec d'autre Serpentard. Certaines sanglotaient ne montrant pas qu'elles pleuraient. Shirley pouffa un rire entre ses dents.

« Et ça se prend pour des fortes-têtes…! Vous êtes la honte de la maison Serpentard. » Cria-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier, une veste et sortit de ce pas des cachots pour aller dehors, où elle put voir les autres élèves qui habitaient le château ainsi que les professeurs.

Elle sentie une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna son regard rapidement voyant le blond.

« Malfoy ? Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle nettement.

-Il fait nuit… Crouch… Le noir total…

-Je vois cela… »

Elle resta songeuse, regarda le ciel et les étoiles qui s'éteignaient unes à unes. Elle avala sa salive regardant longuement le ciel vide… Noir.

Une remarque d'un des jumeaux l'attira du faite que c'était les aliens qui arrivèrent. Elle l'attrapa vivement par le col lui disant de ne pas plaisanter avec cela.

Shirley avait déjà voyagé avec le Docteur, elle le connaissait et l'avait vu le jour où son grand-père avait emprisonné son fils, donc le père adoptif de Shirley.

Le regard de Shirley était sombre, elle lâcha le Griffondor violement allant rejoindre sa maison. Elle bouillait de rage. Weasley ne savait pas de quoi il parlait car… Les Extra-Terrestres existent réellement… Shirley a eu la chance d'en rencontrer un.

« Que tout le monde reste tranquille ! Cria la directrice. Que tout le monde regagne sa maison dans le calme. »

Alors que les élèves regagnèrent leurs maisons, Shirley avait été arrêtée par le nouveau professeur.

[DIALOGUE]

Plus tard dans la soirée, Shirley était allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpents. Elle regarda le plafond d'un air songeur. Elle ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir long avant de se redressée sur ses pieds.

« Aller au lit ! » Se motiva-t-elle seule.

Elle tourna son regard vers la porte principale, pensant à un seul mot : Help. Qui pourrait venir l'aider encore une fois... Le Docteur peut-être ?

Cet homme qu'elle connaissait que très peu, mais qui lui avait rendu le sourire.

C'est alors, qu'elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le dortoir des quatrième années.


	4. Point Of View Cardiff

Chapter Four : Cardiff Point of View

Cardiff, Torchwood3, Jack avait déjà connu cela lorsqu'il était avec Ianto et Gwen.

Torcchwod3 avait rouvert ses portes et avait accueillis trois petits nouveaux : Léo Saxon, Andrew Noble et Eden Smith. Jack gardait toujours un œil sur Léo, étant la progéniture du Master. Eden n'avait pas encore rencontré le Maître et dans cette temporalité, n'avait pas eu de relation. Il était en couple avec le médecin de Torchwood : Owen Harper. Jack avait été mis au courant du lien entre Léo et Eden.

Eden entra dans la « morgue » qui servait aussi d'infirmerie où Owen travaillait. Elle était derrière lui posant ses mains sur les yeux du médecin.

« C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je dirais… Il fit mine de réfléchir, Eden ? Dit-il en souriant. »

Elle sourit. Il se retourna et l'embrassant en la calant contre lui.

Léo était en mission… Enfin en filature. Vu son casier judiciaire, il était en fuite et Jack l'avait recueilli au sein de Torchwood.

Lorsque Léo arriva essoufflé dans la pièce qui servait d'office de tourisme où il fut accueilli par Ianto Jones.

« Je peux t'aider Léo ? Demanda le brun.

-Appelle Jack, dit Léo en reprenant sa respiration. Vite ! »

Ianto soupira et s'exécuta.

« Tu prendras une tasse de café ?

-Ouais ouais mais magne Ianto ! »

Ianto sourit et appela son « patron », le fameux Capitaine Jack Harkness. Ils parlèrent longuement au téléphone.

« Que se passe-t-il Ianto ? Demanda Jack inquiet de son appel. »

Ianto regarda Léo qui buvait un peu de café pour se réchauffer. Il fit un signe de « bien » avec son pouce signifiant qu'il était délicieux comme d'habitude. Par la suite, Léo montra du doigt la porte que Ianto ouvrit dans un soupire. Léo alla dans le Hub laissant Jack et Ianto au téléphone.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… Dit Ianto d'une voix calme.

-Oui avec les Daleks dans le Hub ? Harriet qui s'est tuée… Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il eut un blanc.

« Ianto ! S'exclama Jack à l'autre bout de la ligne. Tu m'entends ? Car je reçois mal !

-Oui je te reçois… Réponds Ianto, cela à recommencer.

-Attends Ianto tu déconnes là ?

-Non Jack, j'ai vu sur l'extérieur… Le ciel à disparut.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Réunion... »

Une fois dans la salle de réunion. Owen était intrigué tout comme Tosh et Eden, car lors de la dernière attaque, et Andrew venait d'arriver dans la bande peu de temps après les évènements de Canary Wharf. Jack voulait un expert en Cybermen lors de l'attaque ou Lisa l'ex copine à Ianto avait été l'une d'entre eux.

« C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Owen en regardant Ianto.

-Le ciel… Dit Léo, il est …

-Quoi le Ciel, il est bleu ou avec des nuages comme d'habitudes, répliqua Eden.

-Pas vraiment, annonça Ianto.

-Alors expliques-toi ! Grogna Owen énervé.

-Des Cybermen ? Ajouta Andrew intrigué.

-Non et oui… »

Andrew se mit à sourire dans un sourire d'espoir.

« Non enfaite, réajusta Ianto. Des Daleks. »

Les yeux d'Andrew s'écarquillèrent en repensant à la Guerre du Temps ou des amis à lui, en l'occurrence The Brigand, allias Newton Gersey, avait trouvé la mort ainsi que Shirley McLouane.

« Mais là n'est pas le plus important… Ianto soupira et tendit des dossiers, une victime a été retrouvé inerte et raide. La cause est arrêt cardiaque, mais je pense que c'est les Daleks. Andrew Léo et Owen vous irez enquêter.

-Ok, dit Andrew et Léo. »

Owen soupira longuement chuchotant à Eden si elle pouvait continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Les trois garçons chargés de cette affaires sortir de la salle de réunion et alla vers la Suv et entrèrent les coordonnées de la victime. Andrew démarra aux quarts de tour.


	5. Somwhere in London

Chapter Three: Somewhere in London

Kim Kennex, petite sœur de l'inspecteur John Kennex. Maintenant debout depuis déjà fort longtemps suite aux bruits qu'ils avaient eu il y a maintenant cinq à dix minutes…

Debout à regarder par la fenêtre de l'appartement où elle vivait avec son frère, le noir total faisait place au ciel bleu ou gris.

Que c'est-il passé ?

« John ! Cria Kim, viens voir ! Magne !

- Arrêtes de gueuler Kim… Grogna-t-il en arrivant dans le salon. Soit gentille Kimi… Vas me faire mon café s'te plait.

- Regardes le ciel avant… Il est tout noir, les étoiles s'éteignent unes à unes… »

La blonde pointa du doigt le ciel e un groupement d'étoile avant d'aller direction la cuisine pour faire le café de son frère.

« Ce n'est pas normal », songea Kennex.

Kim arriva peut de temps après avec la tasse de café dans la main. Elle se plaça aux côtés de son frère.

« C'est louche hein ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant le café.

- Trop même… Il le prit, Merci.

- Pourquoi il fait nuit alors qu'on est en pleine journée… Elle reprit, enfin en début de matinée… ?

- Aucune idée… » Répondit ce dernier.

Il porta alors sa tasse de thé à sa bouche et en but une gorgée.

« Va te préparer on va aller aux bureaux.

- Compris, répondit Kim.

- Je demanderais à Dorian s'il en sait un peu plus sur ce phénomène. Après tout, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose », dit-il dans un sourire avant de finir son café.

Kim se mit à rire, puis elle alla dans sa chambre se préparer.

Dès que les deux Kennex furent fin prêt, directions la voiture de service et le poste de police.

Une fois arrivé, les Kennex sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Certaines personnes étaient dehors à poser des questions aux MX qui ne surent répondre à part une « éclipse ». Kim soupira, ainsi que son frère qui lui soupira d'avantage.

« Qu'est qui sont cons ! S'exclama John, une éclipse veux dire qu'il y un soleil quelque part et que la lune s'interpose ! Y'as pas de soleil !

- Laisse John... Laisse », murmura Kim à l'intention de son frère l'emmenant dans le bâtiment.

Les deux Kennex se dirigent alors vers le bureau du Capitaine Maldenado.

« On peut vous parlez Capitaine ? Demanda John.

-Bien sûr, asseyez-vous. »

John s'assit alors et regarda sa sœur lui disant de s'asseoir bien qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

« Avez-vous regardé par la fenêtre ? Demanda Kim.

-Comment ça ?

-Capitaine… Le ciel… Il est noir sombre », répliqua John.

Le capitaine ne comprit pas grand-chose. Ciel noir alors que le beau temps était au programme.

John regarda sa sœur, lui disant qu'elle pouvait afficher un écran montrant les informations.

« Flash Spécial !,

Plus de ciel, le noir total sur toute la planète ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Certaines personnes parlent d'éclipses et d'autres que c'est le début de l'apocalypse ! »

Le capitaine en resta pantoise.

La nuit immortelle, voilà comment on pourrait qualifier le temps.

« On fait quoi capitaine ? demanda Kim

-Comme d'habitude… Vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle d'un ton calme. »

Les deux Kennex se levèrent et sortirent du bureau.

Dorian les attendait non loin.

« Regardes qui nous attends John, dit Kim avec un petit sourire.

-John, Kim, on a besoin de nous sur une enquête. »

John soupira longuement.

« En route alors » répliqua John.

Direction la voiture où John monta au volant, Kim sur les places arrières et Dorian assit à côté de John qui lui démarra la voiture au quart de tour.

Direction Oxford Street, là où se trouvait le corps inerte de la victime.


End file.
